


这可不是爱情电影

by The Great Dick Agency (KarlaZeit)



Series: entre nous deux la mort ou quoi [10]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaZeit/pseuds/The%20Great%20Dick%20Agency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- 又名《战场上的两个中尉》（误</p><p>- 佐久间/小田切，三好/佐久间，神永/田崎暗示，雷都是我的。</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- 又名《战场上的两个中尉》（误
> 
> \- 佐久间/小田切，三好/佐久间，神永/田崎暗示，雷都是我的。

_

1

 

“这么说，”佐久间移开同伴身前的酒壶，“你理想中的女人……”

“嗯，”小田切伸手去夺，扑了个空，他明显有了醉意，“都死了。人本来都要死，早晚而已。”

“好悲观啊，”佐久间对着壶口啜尽了梅酒，小田切发出不满的抗议，“虽然是早晚而已，但你看，你现在不还没死，还是活着来到关东，见到了我。”

“我说，你说，我们死之前，”小田切喃喃着，整个人倒向一边，“还能爱上谁吗……”

佐久间连忙扯住这位陆军新晋中尉，没来得及在前线捐躯也就罢了，喝个小酒撞死在桌沿上算怎么回事。

“这种时候爱上个谁，”佐久间揉了揉悸动的太阳穴，“也只会平添苦闷啊……”他看着趴在桌台上陷入昏睡的小田切，一张平凡的脸，散发着温暖的同伴气息。佐久间在酒精的迷蒙中混沌地猜测，他和小田切的重逢，一定不是什么巧合。到头来，还是不可避免地成了任人摆布的棋子吗？他也好，小田切也好，还有从D机关毕业的每一期怪物，究竟谁能真正摆脱魔王的手心，破除眼前的黑暗，不被任何花言巧语所骗，挣扎着活下去，看到不一样的结局……无解。酒越喝感觉越清醒，这和梦的原理十分相近，相信的东西都会变成真实，三好大概会嘲笑自己吧？佐久间眼前霎时浮现三好冷淡的面容，然后雾一样地飘散。他趔趄起身，架起小田切出了酒馆，拖着他慢慢走回郊外的兵营。夏夜的凉风吹过丘陵，捎来了黑猫牌香烟的炙灼气息——

是苏联人！佐久间肢体的动作快过脑子，他一巴掌拍倒小田切，自己也顺势伏低，拉着小田切避到下风处的草坡下。为了不惊扰平民，他和小田切都像还在D机关那时一样便装出行，选带的武器也是便携的十四年式手枪，这种情况下直面前来侵扰的苏联狙击手非常愚蠢。以他和小田切酒醉的程度，能发挥平常行动力的三分之一都是万幸，要怎么回去报信？

现在烟草味离兵营那边更近了，佐久间的感官在酒精和夜的夹迫下变得混乱，更糟糕的是，他能明显感受到睡意从脑后顺着脊髓流向他的全身。

“我不去西伯利亚，”另一边，小田切没事人似的，低声说着含混的梦话，“不喜欢满映电影，喜欢黑猫，不喜欢洋甘菊，喜欢牛奶。”

佐久间哭笑不得：魔王的记忆分层训练在小田切这里的反馈听起来并不怎么乐观。

他们现在的身份不是什么大东亚文化协会专员，而是驻防满洲边界的帝国军人，虽然是军人，首要的任务却不是英勇捐躯，而是活下来，活着回去救同伴。D机关的“不杀、不死”信条已经成了反射性的行动纲领吗，佐久间不免恼火地暗骂数句，晕眩的脱力感像海浪一样不断涌来，星空在旋转，夜色之中小田切仿佛在唱歌。

这很危险啊，佐久间仰躺着动了动嘴，却没有发出声音。

群星裹挟着巨大的黑暗带走了他的灵魂。

 

2

 

耳边有扑扇的动静。有什么东西在啄他的额头。

佐久间艰难地撑开一只眼，天色大亮。宿醉的钝痛重锤一般从内部凿击他的脑仁，和外来的尖锐鸟喙里应外合，他觉得自己快要爆炸了。

“喂田崎，”他认出俯身看他的那张面孔，哑声道，“把你的鸟拿走。”

双目狭长的田崎向他伸出手，佐久间下意识想要捉住，田崎却举着鸽子把手收回胸口：“早上好，中尉。”

“好……不对！”佐久间一个挺身坐起，“苏联人——”

“已经没事了，”田崎笑容和煦，“小田切，早。”

“我，昨晚有没有说什么奇怪的话？”

佐久间闻声望去，小田切仍然躺着，手背遮住眼睛，声音不大。

“我赶到的时候，你们都睡得很安稳，”田崎说，“倒是昨晚的事，你们不问问吗？”

“说的也是，你什么时候来的？”佐久间一阵头晕，“别烦了，小田切，我喝得烂醉如泥，根本不记得你喜欢牛奶还是黑猫。”

小田切呻吟了一声。田崎答道：“一周前我到了新京司令部，那边效率奇低，也打听不到太多有用的消息，好在档案室存了你们的调令。我顺着兵营地址连夜找来，碰巧发现了奇袭的苏军，联系驻军长官解决之后已经天亮了。你们两个都不在兵营，我就出来遛鸟找人，难得这小家伙还记得你们，飞到草坡后面就啄起来了。”

“这样啊，”佐久间挠挠头发，几片绒羽飞落下来，“很久没见到熟人了，整天除了和小田切喝酒打牌巡逻种田，也没什么新鲜事可干。”

“我走之前魔王刚从欧洲回来……”田崎迟疑了一下，“说起来美国已经宣战了，司令部已下令抽调关东兵力去太平洋岛屿迎战。”

小田切望着天空：“太平洋……都比在这里被俘虏去西伯利亚好。”

“中佐去了欧洲啊，”佐久间还停在田崎前半句，“其他人都好吗？”

“福本离开上海去了印度支那。甘利在太平洋上完成任务后失踪。实井和波多野一个在美国一个在北非，近来没有音讯。神永依然广泛活跃在德占区，最近接管了柏林的线人网络。蒲生他，”田崎眨眨眼，“去了英国，换着身份结了好几次婚。”

“三好他？”佐久间一直在等这个名字，但没有等到。

“上个月魔王亲自见了他，说他一切都好。”他吐字清晰又缓慢。

“也是，”佐久间松了口气，“他那么聪明，没什么好担心的。”

小田切问田崎：“之后你有什么打算？”

“新的学员纷纷毕业了，我们这一期留下的缺口也慢慢会被新人补上。”田崎手上无意识地玩着纸牌，“如果可能的话，我想去大西洋沿岸看看。”

“旧地重游……你还玩击剑吗？”经小田切一提，佐久间想起某次训练课程上，一向稳重谦逊的田崎手挽花剑技压全场，被刺得左支右绌的神永一脸绝望像条弃犬。闻言田崎耸耸肩：“很少。不过，等时机成熟，自然就会出剑了。你们呢，是留在这里对付苏联人，还是等着被发配去关岛？”

“心中的理想，”小田切垂下头，“没有兑现的希望。无论身在哪里，对我都一样。”

“还是老样子啊，”田崎洗好牌，给小田切抽了一张，“红桃皇后……会找到的，小田切君，你的理想，你的梦中情人。”

无论见过多少次，佐久间都止不住地惊奇赞叹田崎的占卜手法：“真是太准了！”

田崎摇摇头：“只是刚找到你们的时候听了一些梦话，‘千鹤姐’、‘百合子’、‘你最美了’，还有‘带我走吧’。”

于是小田切掩住脸，呻吟得更厉害了。

 

3

 

田崎一个人离开了。备受打击的小田切丧了魂似的坐在原地一动不动。大家都是男人，佐久间觉得贸然施以同情只会损害同伴的自尊，于是他什么也没说，拍了拍小田切的肩站了起来。

“我们也该回去了，”他示意小田切站起来，“错过早操要被罚禁闭的，快走吧。”

“佐久间君，”小田切抬眼看他，“你有喜欢过什么人吗？”

“嗯？问这个做什么？”佐久间疑惑道，“你酒还没醒？”

“喜欢过吗？”小田切一反常态地固执。

“喜欢过吧，”佐久间想起一张白皙的面孔，“很喜欢啊。”

“那，要怎么才能忘了她？”小田切不知第几次地叹气。

“你问我也……”佐久间苦笑，“我忘不掉，也没想忘了他。”

“那你不会动摇吗？”小田切把头埋得很低，“不会一想起她就难以呼吸吗？不会觉得再不忘掉就没办法继续活下去吗？”

“会，会，都会，”佐久间挠头，“但能怎么办呢，就算现在见不到，总希望以后还能相见啊。”

“那万一再也见不到了？”小田切艰难地发问。

“见得到的吧，”一想到相反的可能，佐久间的心沉了下去，“见不到的话……不，一定能再见面的。这家伙脑子好，手法又厉害，肯定活得比我滋润多了。我上个月还梦到他了，在一列飞驰的火车上。”

“在火车上做什么？”小田切追问。

“那什么，”回想起那人勾起的红唇，佐久间马上受了感染似的嘿嘿傻笑起来，“那怎么好意思说呢？”

“是佐久间君的初恋？”小田切没有放过中尉突如其来的羞赧。

“单恋，单恋，”佐久间摸摸鼻头，“等再见面，我一定好好告诉他……”

“那如果她死了，”小田切突然说，“你今后要怎么办？”

“啊？”从美梦中半回过神来，佐久间反问道，“死了？”

“死了，不会再回来，也不会再见面了。”小田切咬着下唇，“你要怎么办？”

“问我怎么办……”佐久间舌头打了结，“怎么办……”

“要怎么才能忘了她？”小田切回到了最初的问题，“如果不忘了她就没办法再活下去？”

佐久间终于站不住了。他重新坐下。太阳升得更高，宿醉的余韵还没有散去，比那更深重的沉默包围着他。远处吹响了早操号，但同那个人死去的可能性相比，违纪和禁闭都仿佛身外之事，和他全无干系。然后他看见小田切失落的脸，想起小田切“还能爱上什么人吗”的绝望。

“只要活下去就好了，”佐久间说，“活下去，忘掉过去，重新爱上别的什么人。就算被批评说不负责任，但是男人嘛，尤其是从D机关脱颖而出的男人，灵活一些总不坏啊。”

小田切头埋在膝上，清晨的阳光在他的发间折射出彩虹的颜色。

佐久间还沉浸在三好死亡的想象里，从心底尝到了忧郁的滋味，于是他对小田切也对自己说：“别搞得这么优柔寡断，你这家伙，肯定是少女小说看多了。喝一次酒还忘不掉的话，就再喝一次，喝尽兴了，自然就见到你的梦中情人了。你看我说的有没有道理？”

小田切没有回答。

“劝人我可不擅长，”佐久间泄气道，“下次喝酒再叫上我吧。”

“嗯。”

“如果还能活到那个时候。”

“嗯。” 

 

4

 

“醒醒，小田切！”佐久间粗暴地推搡被炮弹掀起的气浪打飞昏厥的战友，“最后一个中队起飞了！被登陆的美国兵抓住的话就没有退路了！”

不必借助任何外界报道或者局势分析，每一个戴上头盔坐进机舱的特别攻击队飞行员都能体会到败局将至的巨大绝望。与其被俘后受尽凌辱，携带烈性炸药冲向敌方机群或者航母获得一瞬的热烈闪耀成了青年们更愿意选择的命运。佐久间忍不住去想，如果自己从来没进过D机关，是不是会和这些年轻的家伙一样，奋不顾身用自己的肉体为帝国筑起最后一道要塞？但现在，一切都不一样了，他的肩上背负着一个人，一刻不停地奔跑，试图冲破炮弹的爆裂呼啸让小田切听到自己的声音：

“别死啊，小田切！别死啊！”

佐久间的心口被垂在那儿晃荡的小田切手臂撞得生疼，他急急冲下山岗，奔向石滩，在不见天日的陡峭峡谷中踩着碎石一路向上游奔去，途中几次放下小田切确认他的生命体征。“好像发烧了，”佐久间剥开小田切的外衣，用溪水打湿了自己的步兵背心给小田切擦拭关节脖颈，然后重新背起他的同伴，沿着溪岸不住寻找他们能够容身的地方。最后他一头栽进一窟狭窄的溶洞，地方虽然不大，足够藏下两个人。他出去用衣服吸饱了水进来，小田切还像他离开时那样蜷在地上，哆哆嗦嗦发着冷汗。佐久间把小田切发烫的头颅移到膝上，一捧冰凉的溪水在口中含得暖了，再给小田切喂进去。小田切迷迷糊糊说着胡话，洞外轰炸声响彻天际，佐久间哭了，他能感觉到怀里的小田切正在离他远去。

“别死啊，小田切 !”

“你来了，”小田切看着他，又没有看他，他微笑的双眼仿佛看向很远的地方，“我跟你走啊。”

“别，不要走！”佐久间紧紧地抱着小田切，想把自己的体温分出去，让他不再发抖，让他不再害怕，让自己不再害怕。

小田切突然挽住了他的脖颈，小田切的手臂重新有了力气。小田切揽他下来，然后深深地吻住了他。

“我爱你。”

小田切微笑着念出了一个名字。不是西山千鹤，不是野上百合子，是佐久间姓氏后面的名字。然后在佐久间难以置信的瞪视中，男人的手臂垂了下去。

“骗人的吧……”佐久间用力摇晃着怀里的小田切，想让他苏醒，想问他太多问题，想让他别把自己忘记。

“我不去西伯利亚，不喜欢满映电影，喜欢黑猫，不喜欢洋甘菊，喜欢牛奶。”

世界在旋转。

他什么也看不见。

 

+1

 

“就这么结束了？”佐久间目瞪口呆看着黑幕上浮现的演员表，“我差不多可以理解为什么你不喜欢乌发（UFA）拍的日本电影了。”

“将就看吧，”三好喝空了玻璃瓶装的牛奶，“怎么说也是结城导演送票请你看，而且这一部还不算太差劲，结尾画面多震撼啊。”

“剧本谁写的，怎么那么多重名和巧合？”佐久间不安地嚼着三好的小鱼干，“小田切什么时候喜欢上佐久间的？佐久间还记得三好吗？神永还有田崎谁的结局根本没演完啊！” 

“听说本来是想用飞崎弘行、濑户礼二、真木克彦还有伊泽和男之类的名字来写剧本的，但名字太长了观众根本记不住。”三好快乐地摇着牛奶罐，“配角的故事一般都草草收尾。至于什么时候喜欢上了佐久间，我可答不出来，我又不是小田切。”

“对啊你的外派任务结束了吗？怎么有兴致来我这儿晃荡？”佐久间又抓了一把小鱼干，三好气呼呼地抢回了袋子。

“早结束了！”他咬碎一嘴鱼尾巴，“劳您费心！”

佐久间摸黑亲了他，三好气急败坏地把鱼尾巴捅进佐久间嘴里。

“咳，”影院引路员拿手电照了照他们这个角落，他们迅速分开，各自恢复正襟危坐的样子。

“退场了，”引路员用田崎的声音提醒他们，“要继续看下一场请到影院门口补票。”

“下一场是什么？”三好问。

“片名《旧地重游》，”引路员照亮介绍手册给他们念剧情梗概，“讲述德国战败前夕田崎和神永在柏林的情欲纠葛。”

“还是结城导演拍的？”

“还是，而且这是导演剪辑版，有长镜头的床戏特写。”

“那我们去补个票，”三好拉起佐久间，想了想又说，“这次选个情侣座，我想躺下来好好抱你。”

 

 

Fin.


	2. 如鱼得猫 How to Flirt with a Straight Man

（走廊。月光透过水房的木框玻璃窗子射进内室。佐久间捧着半满的水壶，踏步走回寝室。这是一个平常的夜晚，其他人照例出门寻欢。佐久间经过一道房门。通常上完课，这间屋子会落锁。）

 

佐久间：怎么，审讯室没锁？嗯，有动静，吱吱呀呀……小偷？还是有人擅闯？（他用背撞开虚掩的门）你们在做什么？！

三好（头也不回）：看了还不清楚吗中尉？我在审他。

佐久间：审他？审他什么？

三好：你听。

小田切：……啊。

佐久间：嗯？

三好：别急，你再听。

小田切：姐……

佐久间：我不听你花言巧辩，三好，赶在剩下几个回来之前把这儿收拾干净。

三好：怕什么，我这么干，魔王可是默许了。

佐久间：你不能仗着魔王喜欢你就对别人胡来。

三好：你是太正义了，还是嫉妒心犯了？

佐久间：我嫉妒什么？嫉妒魔王喜欢你？还是嫉妒你对小田切干这个？

三好：呵，中尉，嘴巴倒比你的同类利落。

小田切：姐……求你，别死……

佐久间：小田切家里有姐姐？

三好：你听他还得了。干我们这行的，就算满口求情告饶，哪里会有半句真话。

佐久间：你太不了解小田切。

三好：说得好像你很了解他。

佐久间：我不和你争。

三好：嗬，学会了宽容大度，君子佐久间。

小田切：嗯……

三好：中尉，你不觉得他很美？

佐久间：我不习惯你们这一套勾当。

三好：勾当先放在一边，现在我们来谈小田切的美。

小田切：别……啊……

佐久间：你别作弄他了，我看他很不情愿。

三好：你管这叫不情愿？

佐久间：唉。他是很美，男人的美。你这样糟践他，是不是得意得要命？

三好：是，我喜欢他在我手里美不胜收。

小田切：求你……放手……啊！！

佐久间：真看不出你的审问有什么情报价值。

三好：说美学价值就好。

佐久间：我和你谈工作，你和我谈艺术？

三好：我们不是一直这样？

小田切：姐姐……

佐久间：你和他这样多久了？

三好：我和你认识多久了？

佐久间：别打哑谜！我是后来的，谁会告诉我之前的情况？

三好：那你人缘也未免太差，甜甜熊中尉。

佐久间：甜甜……是，甘利小田切对我很好，可他们没像那几个长舌男，无聊到天天嚼舌根。

三好：你不能这么诋毁神永波多野。

佐久间：我点名了吗？我没有。

三好：哈哈。小田切晕过去了，来帮我把他的脚从吊环上取下来。

佐久间：是你放进去的，自己取。

三好：真不温柔。

佐久间：温柔是对女人的，不对你这种卑鄙人渣。

三好：倘是我扮作女人勾引，你也必定中招。

佐久间：我行得正，不会犯原则错误……你干嘛？

三好：勾引。

佐久间：你又换了牙膏。

三好：田崎少爷的东西，西洋货，稀罕，我们升斗小民蹭来使使。好吃不？

佐久间：有花香。

三好：熊中尉喜欢什么花？

佐久间：少来，我怎么喜欢娘兮兮的小东西。

三好：你骗不了谁。

佐久间：抵制勾引……好香。

三好：说牙膏还是说我？

佐久间：总不是小田切。

三好：我绑得挺结实。

佐久间：记得魔王夸过实井，可没夸你。

三好：那节课你闹肚子没来，谁给你传的闲话？

佐久间：啊，我答应了不能出卖波多野。

三好：用蛋猜也是他。

佐久间：注意言辞。

三好：这么在意我说什么？

佐久间：你爆粗口的时候，眼神快活得像刚杀过人。

三好：多谢表扬。帮我运他回去，劳驾？

佐久间：我拒绝。

三好：你真靠不住。

佐久间：三好先生，我谴责你的莫须有指控。

三好：罢了。怎么能靠你呢，我可是机关的王牌啊。

佐久间：选美王牌？

三好：你这算歧视吧。

佐久间：我所说的美，来自人的内心和灵魂。这算歧视？

三好：书读了不少吧，中尉，套话连珠不带重复。我是怎么想起来叫你沙丁鱼头？

佐久间：这阵子我也随着你们听了不少课……三好，能别再折腾小田切了不？

三好：这么舍不得？

佐久间：我看他并不喜欢。

三好：相反，我看他不能更喜欢。

佐久间：你不能用一个人神智不清的反应来给他下判断，这不合法。

三好：你告诉我，这间鸽舍里发生的事，哪一件合法？实井干中佐合法？中佐驯兽合法？

佐久间：我管不了他们。

三好：所以，管我做什么。别说了，知道你明一早离职。战场不比这里，刀山火海命悬一线，你费心去管别人，是不是不想自己活命？

佐久间：我是死是活，三好少尉操什么心。

三好：气话，中尉，好正经的气话。不操心，我不操心，还巴不得你死。你一死，再没人干涉我如何如何，多少快活。

佐久间：我并没有干涉，只觉得小田切不该承受这个。

三好：这还不叫干涉？小田切怎么想，凭你主观臆测是不够的。

佐久间：罢了，我确实管不来。但你说怎么，没人管你，那魔王也治不住你？

三好（耳语）：那老货自身难保，又奈我何？

佐久间：我确实不懂你们这些聪明人想法。你们活得太累，弯弯绕太多。

三好：弯弯绕，呵。直说了吧，傻子活得最久，最是快乐。所以你千万不要变聪明，听的课全忘了再回去当大兵。

佐久间：今晚你特别直白，都不像你了。

三好：我并没有什么固定的形态，是你用死脑筋限定了我必须是个矫情的贱货。

佐久间：你虽然没钱，却并不下贱。

三好：看来你不否认我矫情。

佐久间：一个漂亮孩子，有本事变着花样在我眼皮底下干小田切。三番五次，故意做给我看，任谁也说不上坦率直爽。

三好：我干小田切，不针对你。我对你没那个意思。

佐久间：你若当真，我才是输了彻底。

三好：听不懂……为什么会有你难倒我的一天？

佐久间：你有破绽，少尉。

三好：随意，我不惧你。

佐久间：你升起心防又不爆粗口，眼神就绷紧，像要杀人。

三好：我没唬人。

佐久间：对，你很认真。

三好：你不要突然变聪明，把什么含蓄的都说穿。

佐久间：我还是原先的我。你觉得我变聪明不留情面，是因为我靠你太近？

三好：别套我话，熊中尉。

佐久间：中佐不让我和人道别，我便不和你多说。

三好：中尉。

佐久间：嗯？

三好：哪怕有一刻当真？

佐久间：你若当真，我自愿认输。

三好：两个输家凑在一起，也算不得什么幸福结局。

佐久间：我不想一眼看到结局。

三好：所以说，不道别是聪明人的选择。你不一定非得学。

佐久间：三好。

三好：嗳，来打个赌。

佐久间：赌什么？

三好：赌你忘了我。

佐久间：好，赌我忘了你。

三好：既然你赌这个，我就勉为其难，赌你忘不掉吧。

佐久间：赌注是？

三好：一朵桔梗花。

佐久间：哈哈好，难得有我喜欢的花……现在拿小田切怎么办？

三好：温水喂他一贴药，盖紧被子。

佐久间：是你分内事，我不越级代办了。

三好：好中尉，官大就能压人？

佐久间：不总是这样，远的不说，你且想想二二六的下克上。

三好（给小田切喂药盖被）：二二六可是败了，你个沙丁鱼头。

佐久间：沙丁鱼头注定要被猫吃掉。

三好：你在暗示什么？

佐久间：晚安，暹罗猫。

三好：越来越搞不懂你……还有我是柴郡猫……睡了？那醒来见吧。

 

Fin.


End file.
